encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Tyler Cowen
Tyler Cowen (/ˈkaʊ.ən/; born January 21, 1962) is an American economist, academic, and writer. He occupies the Holbert C. Harris Chair of economics, as a professor at George Mason University, and is co-author, with Alex Tabarrok, of the popular economics blog Marginal Revolution. Cowen and Tabarrok have also ventured into online education by starting Marginal Revolution University. He currently writes the "Economic Scene" column for the New York Times. He also writes for such publications as The New Republic, the Wall Street Journal, Forbes, Newsweek, and the Wilson Quarterly. Cowen also serves as general director of George Mason's Mercatus Center, a university research center that focuses on the market economy. In February 2011, Cowen received a nomination as one of the most influential economists in the last decade in a survey by The Economist.1 He was ranked #72 among the "Top 100 Global Thinkers" in 2011 by Foreign Policy Magazine "for finding markets in everything."2 Contents 1 Education and personal life 2 Writings 2.1 Culture 2.2 Recent books 2.3 New York Times columns 2.4 Dining guide 3 Political philosophy 4 Attack 5 Publications 5.1 Books 5.2 Select journal articles 5.3 Select articles 6 References 7 External links Education and personal life Cowen was born in Bergen County,3 New Jersey on January 21, 1962. At the age of 15, he became the youngest ever New Jersey state chess champion.45 He graduated from George Mason University with a bachelor of science degree in economics in 1983 and received his PhD in economics from Harvard University in 1987 with his thesis titled Essays in the theory of welfare economics. At Harvard, he was mentored by game theorist Thomas Schelling, the 2005 recipient of the Nobel Prize in Economics. He is married to Natasha Cowen, a lawyer. Writings Culture The Los Angeles Times has described Cowen as "a man who can talk about Haitian voodoo flags, Iranian cinema, Hong Kong cuisine, Abstract Expressionism, Zairian music and Mexican folk art with seemingly equal facility".6 One of Cowen's primary research interests is the economics of culture. He has written books on fame (What Price Fame?), art (In Praise of Commercial Culture), and cultural trade (Creative Destruction: How Globalization is Changing the World's Cultures). In Markets and Cultural Voices, he relays how globalization is changing the world of three Mexican amate painters. Cowen argues that free markets change culture for the better, allowing them to evolve into something more people want. Other books include Public Goods and Market Failures, The Theory of Market Failure, Explorations in the New Monetary Economics, Risk and Business Cycles, Economic Welfare, and New Theories of Market Failure. Recent books Cowen followed the controversial success of his 2011 work, The Great Stagnation with An Economist Gets Lunch: New Rules for Everyday Foodies "taking on food with equally provocative ideas."7 The Great Stagnation: How America Ate All The Low-Hanging Fruit of Modern History, Got Sick, and Will (Eventually) Feel Better is a short, 15,000-word take on the United States' recent economic trajectory released in January 2011. Create Your Own Economy: The Path to Prosperity in a Disordered World was released in July 2009 (and rereleased in 2010 with the new title The Age of the Infovore: Succeeding in the Information Economy) and received favorable reviews from critics including Matthew Yglesias and Tim Harford. In 2013 he published Average is Over on the future of modern economies. New York Times columns Cowen's New York Times columns cover a wide range of issues, including the 2008 financial crisis, "Too Few Regulations? No, Just Ineffective Ones". Dining guide His dining guide for the D.C. area, "Tyler Cowen's Ethnic Dining Guide", was reprinted in the Food section of the Washington Post. Political philosophy Cowen has written papers in political philosophy and ethics: for example, he co-wrote a paper with the philosopher Derek Parfit, arguing against the social discount rate.8 A recent paper has argued that the epistemic problem fails to refute consequentialist forms of argument.9 Cowen has been described as a "libertarian bargainer", someone of moderate libertarianneeded ideals who can influence practical policy making.10 In a 2007 article entitled "The Paradox of Libertarianism," Cowen argued that libertarians "should embrace a world with growing wealth, growing positive liberty, and yes, growing government. We don’t have to favor the growth in government per se, but we do need to recognize that sometimes it is a package deal". His argument was subsequently criticized by Bryan Caplan,11 Justin Raimondo,12 Christopher Westley,13 Edward Stringham,14 and Doug MacKenzie.15 Cowen recognizes that stateless societies exist, but questions whether they are viable in the long run.16 Economist Edward Stringham has criticized Cowen on this point, arguing Zomia has existed as a state-less society for centuries.14 Cowen endorsed bailouts in a March 2, 2009 column in the New York Times.17 He was a supporter of the Iraq War.18 In 2012, David Brooks called Cowen one of the most influential bloggers on the right, writing that he is among those who "start from broadly libertarian premises but do not apply them in a doctrinaire way."19 In an August 2014 blog post, Cowen wrote, "Just to summarize, I generally favor much more immigration but not open borders, I am a liberal on most but not all social issues, and I am market-oriented on economic issues. On most current foreign policy issues I am genuinely agnostic as to what exactly we should do but skeptical that we are doing the right thing at the moment. I don’t like voting for either party or for third parties."20 Attack On March 26, 2014, Cowen was attacked whilst teaching "Law and Literature" in his classroom by Jonathan Pendleton, who tried to perform a "citizen's arrest" of the professor and then pepper sprayed him.212223 A bystander intervened and Pendelton was detained and arrested shortly after by police. Cowen and his students reportedly suffered no lasting injuries. Pendelton reportedly believed that Cowen had "controlled his mind at a distance" and sexually harassed him.23 Publications Books Average is Over: Powering America Beyond the Age of the Great Stagnation. Dutton Adult. 2013. p. 304. ISBN 978-0-5259-5373-9. (Wikipedia page) With Alex Tabarrok: Modern Principles of Economics (2 ed.). Worth Publishers. 2012. p. 900. ISBN 978-1-4292-3997-4. An Economist Gets Lunch: New Rules for Everyday Foodies. New York, NY: Dutton Adult. 2012. ISBN 978-0525952664. The Great Stagnation: How America Ate All the Low-Hanging Fruit of Modern History, Got Sick, and Will (Eventually) Feel Better. Dutton Adult. 2011. ISBN 978-0525952718. (Wikipedia page) Create Your Own Economy: The Path to Prosperity in a Disordered World. Dutton Adult. 2009. ISBN 0525951237. Discover Your Inner Economist: Use Incentives to Fall in Love, Survive Your Next Meeting, and Motivate Your Dentist. Dutton Adult. 2007. ISBN 978-0525950257. Good and Plenty: The Creative Successes of American Arts Funding. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. 2006. ISBN 978-0691120423. Markets and Cultural Voices: Liberty vs. Power in the Lives of Mexican Amate Painters (Economics, Cognition, and Society). University of Michigan Press. 2005. ISBN 978-0472068890. Creative Destruction: How Globalization Is Changing the World's Cultures. Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press. 2004. ISBN 978-0691117836. What Price Fame?. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. 2002. ISBN 978-0674008090. In Praise of Commercial Culture. Cambridge, MA: Harvard University Press. 2000. ISBN 978-0674001886. Risk and Business Cycles: New and Old Austrian Perspectives. Psychology Press. 1998. ISBN 9780415169196. Public Goods and Market Failures: A Critical Examination (2 ed.). New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. 1991. ISBN 978-1560005704. Select journal articles Cowen, Tyler (December 22, 2011). "An Economic and Rational Choice Approach to the Autism Spectrum and Human Neurodiversity". GMU Working Paper in Economics 11 (58). SSRN 1975809. Cowen, Tyler (October 7, 2011). "The Microeconomics of Public Choice in Developing Economies: A Case Study of One Mexican Village". THE ANNUAL PROCEEDINGS OF THE WEALTH AND WELL-BEING OF NATIONS. SSRN 1940219. Cowen, Tyler; Alexander Tabarrok (October 2000). "An Economic Theory of Avant-Garde and Popular Art, or High and Low Culture". Southern Economic Journal 67 (2): 232–253. doi:10.2307/1061469. JSTOR 1061469. Cowen, Tyler; Amihai Glazer; Katarina Zajc (2000). "Credibility May Require Discretion, Not Rules" (PDF). Journal of Public Economics 76 (2): 295–306. doi:10.1016/S0047-2727(99)00051-1. Cowen, Tyler (August 1997). "Should the Central Bank Target CPI Futures?" (PDF). Journal of Money, Credit and Banking (Ohio State University Press) 29 (3): 275–285. doi:10.2307/2953693. Cowen, Tyler; Daniel Sutter (1997). "Politics and the Pursuit of Fame" (PDF). Public Choice (Netherlands: Kluwer Academic Publishers) 93: 19–35. doi:10.1023/A:1017939531594. Cowen, T.; Robin Grier (1996). "Do Artists Suffer From A Cost Disease?" (PDF). Rationality and Society (Sage Publications) 8 (1): 5–24. doi:10.1177/104346396008001001. Cowen, Tyler; Amihai Glazer (1996). "More Monitoring Can Induce Less Effort" (PDF). Journal of Economic Behavior and Organization 30: 113–123. doi:10.1016/S0167-2681(96)00845-1. Cowen, Tyler; Alexander Tabarrok (April 1995). "Good Grapes and Bad Lobsters: Applying the Alchian and Allen Theorem" (PDF). Economic Inquiry (Western Economic Association International) 33 (2): 253–256. doi:10.1111/j.1465-7295.1995.tb01860.x. Cowen, Tyler; Randall Kroszner (May 1989). "Scottish Banking before 1845: A Model for Laissez-Faire?". Journal of Money, Credit and Banking 21 (2): 221–231. doi:10.2307/1992370. JSTOR 1992370. Cowen, Tyler; Richard Fink (September 1985). "Inconsistent Equilibrium Constructs: The Evenly Rotating Economy of Mises and Rothbard". American Economic Review 75 (4): 866–869. JSTOR 1821365. Select articles Cowen, Tyler (11 August 2012). "Two Prisms for Looking at China’s Problems". New York Times. Cowen, Tyler (16 June 2012). "Broken Trust Takes Time to Mend". New York Times. "What Export-Oriented America Means". The American Interest. May–June 2012. "Six Rules for Dining Out". Atlantic Magazine. May 2012. "6 Ideas for the Ash Heap of History". Foreign Policy. 28 November 2011. Retrieved 12 September 2012. "The Inequality That Matters". The American Interest. January–February 2011. "The Lack of Wars May Be Hurting Economic Growth"- NYTimes, June 14, 2014 References 1.Jump up ^ "Economics' most influential people". Economist.com. February 1, 2011. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 2.Jump up ^ "The FP Top 100 Global Thinkers (#72 Tyler Cowan:For finding markets in everything)". Foreign Policy. December 2011. Retrieved March 21, 2012. 3.Jump up ^ "Correction: Tyler Cowen". Financial Times (London: Pearson). 29 December 2012. Retrieved 1 February 2014. 4.Jump up ^ "Interview with the Former "Youngest New Jersey Chess Champion," Tyler Cowen". Kenilworthchessclub.org. 2006-09-08. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 5.Jump up ^ New Jersey State Champions 1946 – Present New Jersey State Chess Federation, Official Site 6.Jump up ^ The joy of thinking globally, February 7, 2003, Daniel Akst, Los Angeles Times 7.Jump up ^ Cowen, Tyler (2012-04-12). "Penny Pleasance in The New York Journal of Books". Nyjournalofbooks.com. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 8.Jump up ^ 'Against the social discount rate', Derek Parfit and Tyler Cowen, in Peter Laslett & James S. Fishkin (eds.) Justice between age groups and generations, Yale University Press: New Haven, 1992, pp. 144–161. 9.Jump up ^ The Epistemic Problem Does Not Refute Consequentialism, Tyler Cowen, Utilitas (2006), 18: 383–399 10.Jump up ^ Klein, Daniel B. "Mere Libertarianism: Blending Hayek and Rothbard". Reason Papers. Vol. 27: Fall 2004. 11.Jump up ^ "EconLog, Worst Advice to Libertarians Ever?, Bryan Caplan: Library of Economics and Liberty". Econlog.econlib.org. 2007-03-14. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 12.Jump up ^ "Libertarianism and the Great Divide- by Justin Raimondo". Antiwar.com. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 13.Jump up ^ "The Real Libertarian Paradox by Christopher Westley". Lewrockwell.com. 2007-03-16. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 14.^ Jump up to: a b Stringham, Edward; Miles, Caleb (2012). "Repelling States: Evidence from Upland Southeast Asia". The Review of Austrian Economics 25 (1): 17–33. doi:10.1007/s11138-010-0115-3. Retrieved 12 January 2015. 15.Jump up ^ D. W. MacKenzie (2007-03-19). "Tyler's Paradox – Mises Economics Blog". Blog.mises.org. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 16.Jump up ^ Cowen, Tyler; Sutter, Daniel (2005). "Conflict, Cooperation, and Competition in Anarchy" (PDF). Review of Austrian Economics 18 (1): 109–115. doi:10.1007/s11138-005-5595-1. Retrieved 12 January 2015. 17.Jump up ^ Cowen, Tyler (March 1, 2009). "Message to Regulators: Bank Fix Needed Quickly". New York Times. 18.Jump up ^ "The Volokh Conspiracy". Volokh.com. Retrieved 2012-06-30. 19.Jump up ^ Brooks, David (2012-11-19). "The Conservative Future". New York Times. Retrieved 28 November 2012. 20.Jump up ^ Cowen, Tyler (4 August 2014). "Matt Yglesias on Tyler Cowen". Marginal Revolution. Retrieved 6 August 2014. 21.Jump up ^ Greenwood, Arin (2014-03-27). "Tyler Cowen Pepper Sprayed While Teaching Law School Class On Vigilantism". Huffington Post. 22.Jump up ^ McNeal, Greg (2014-03-27). "Law Professor Pepper Sprayed During Class By Man Demanding A 'Citizen's Arrest'". Forbes. 23.^ Jump up to: a b Weiner, Rachel (April 29, 2014). "Tyler Cowen’s attacker thought the professor was controlling his mind, Cowen testifies". The Washington Post. Retrieved April 29, 2014. External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Tyler Cowen. Cowen's bio at the Mercatus Center Tyler Cowen's Web Page at GMU Marginal Revolution Tyler Cowen's Ethnic Dining Guide Appearances on C-SPAN China Is Big Trouble for the U.S. Balance of Trade, Right? Well, Not So Fast Roberts, Russ. "Tyler Cowen Podcasts". EconTalk. Library of Economics and Liberty. What's wrong with cute-o-nomics? Review of Naomi Klein's The Shock Doctrine: The Rise of Disaster Capitalism New York Books Review of Discover Your Inner Economist Tyler Cowen at Goodreads Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century American writers Category:20th-century economists Category:21st-century American writers Category:21st-century economists Category:American academics Category:American bloggers Category:American classical liberals Category:American economists Category:American food writers Category:American libertarians Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American political writers Category:American social sciences writers Category:Cato Institute people Category:George Mason University alumni Category:George Mason University faculty Category:Harvard University alumni Category:Libertarian economists Category:The New York Times columnists